1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to barrier operator systems, more particularly to the remote receipt of barrier operator status information, and even more particularly to a system and process for remotely transmitting commands to a barrier operator and for remotely receiving the status of the operator as a consequence of such commands.
2. Introduction
Barrier operator systems generally operate to move the particular barrier, for example a garage door, between open and closed positions in response to a command signal sent from a command controller device to the garage door operator. These command controller devices may be wall consoles located inside or outside the garage or remotely located transmitters wirelessly transmitting the commands to the garage door operator. In instances in which the command is sent from a remotely located wireless transmitter located in a driver's vehicle, the driver may be out of view of the garage door before the time that the garage door operator would have completed its opening or closing operation. This typically results in considerable inconvenience in that the departing driver is required to return to view the garage door's status, or the arriving driver, when reaching the garage, finds the door which has been commanded to open, is still closed. Various devices have evolved in an attempt to remedy this problem, but none have been found completely suitable for all conditions of service.